


Captain`s logs

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Controlled feelings, F/F, Repressed libidos, Success, triumph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: These are Captain Kathryn Janeway`s thoughts and musings, both professional and personal. Usually they come to her when she lies alone in bed at night, in the dark. She wishes of having someone to talk to. Unfortunately, the saying in command school "It is lonely at the top" is a reality here, in the Delta Quadrant. So Kathryn talks to the computerThe story is based on episodes from Season 4 and onward and it`s written mostly as Janeway`s musings. Throw in Seven and Q and things take an interesting twist.





	1. Am i going crazy?

"Captain`s personal log. So, i saw my new crew member in the mess hall today. She was chatting with the ship`s only child, Naomi Wildman. The tall woman, Annika Hansen, was so kind and gentle when interacting with the young girl. I couldn`t believe it at first but i saw Annika kneeling down to pick the child`s crayon which fell off the table and rolled away underneath. Computer, delete last entry! I actually believe that Annika Hansen is a very special woman. I think she would be a good mother if she chose to procreate. Speaking of procreation, who is going to be her mate? I can picture a scenario where a string of crewmen and women line up to ask her out on a date. She would probably dismiss them all claiming dating to be irrelevant! That made me laugh! I have to pause now and drink some coffee."

"That`s better. Coffee always gives me strength. I beat the Borg with it, after all! And i bagged the girl! Bagged the girl? Who am i kidding? Annika probably likes men, not women like me. Even if she liked women for companionship, would she really be interested in a Starship captain? What can i offer her? Nothing! Yet i am beginning to think that she and i connect on a spiritual level. Perhaps our counterparts in the multiverse are good friends...maybe more than friends. Who knows? I admit we fight but the more we do the more i fancy her on an unprofessional level, in a very un-captainlike manner. I mean she is very beautiful, intelligent and i feel attracted to her. I wonder what mother would say if she learned that i am dating a woman. I can imagine her saying something like: Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway when did you decide to switch sides? That makes me laugh every time i think about it! My mother would not say anything like that though but Phoebe might.

"I think i`ll stop here for now. I need to try and sleep. I have an early start tomorrow. Come to think of it why do i have to go early everyday? My first officer can handle things. I could even captain the ship from here, in my quarters if i wanted to! But i`m not the type to do that sort of thing. End log."

 

Janeway turned off the bed side lamp manually and lay on her side. She closed her eyes and started counting sheep. The sheep kept jumping over her bed and waited on the other side of the bed waiting to be dismissed. Kathryn sat up in bed abruptly and turned the lamp on again. She saw fifteen sheep standing at the leg of the bed. One of them started to chew her night gown which she placed on the dresser earlier on.

"What the...? Janeway to security intruder alert!" Pouf! Q appeared.

"Don`t bother calling your boys and girls, Kathy. I have taken the proverbial phone off the hook! It means they won`t hear you!" Q said smugly.

"Get out!" Kathryn said as she wrapped a sheet tightly around herself as she was only wearing a thin cotton night dress.

"Come now, Kathy. You know i love you? I can make you the mother of my children and together we can go gallivanting about in the universe." Q offered.

"No, Q. I am already married to the ship! I can`t have two partners!"

"Ah, of course. You Starfleet captains are a rare breed. Your dedication and obsession to a metallic structure is as strange as it is ridiculous. That is not the real reason you are refusing to be with me, is it Kathy?"

"That`s none of your business. Just leave me alone, Q."

".... but i can`t leave you alone Kathy. I want to help you. You`re lonely, with no one to talk to. All you have is a cold, mechanical computer. I can make you happy, though. Fore play with a Q could last decades and even centuries, if you like. Come now, let me show you." Q approached Kathryn and attempted to remove the bed sheet she had wrapped around herself. Janeway swatted his hand.

"Oww, why did you do that?"

"Q, you`re a jerk! Just leave me in peace!" Kathryn said exasperation colouring her voice.

"Very well, Madame captain. What would you like me to do for you? I still owe you a favour. No, two favours but you`ve never asked me anything yet."

"That`s because i don`t want your favours, Q. Don`t you get it. Besides, what i really want can`t be granted by you. You don`t understand anything."

"Oh, but i do, Mon Capitaine. You fancy someone whom you believe will not reciprocate. Believe me, i know. Just to let you know she is also talking to her own cold, unfeeling computer. She is talking about you. Now, Kathy do something about your situations!" Pouf! The omnipotent being disappeared.

"Q, come back. Take your sheep with you!" Kathryn called out to the air around her.

"They`re yours, Kathy. You can share them with your Lady Friend. She`ll love them." The disembodied voice said.


	2. Are ewe kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheep are let loose in the captain`s quarters. She calls security. Tuvok is amused with the situation while Seven finds someone in her "bed.".

"Now, fellas, what do you all eat? Please don`t chew on my night gown. It`s original, not replicated. Doris! I said stop chewing on my night gown. Donald, get off the bed, please?" Janeway patted the lamb on the back. "Good boy!" 

"You know, i could keep you all as pets. You all seem nice but it`s a little crowded in here, don`t you think?" 

 

Janeway talked to the sheep as if she did that sort of thing on a daily basis. It just seemed normal to her. Conjuring up sheep, they become real, she talks to them. 

"Janeway to Tuvok, may i see you in my quarters, please?"

"On my way, captain." Tuvok responded as he pressed the door chime to Janeway`s quarters. Kathryn was impressed. She assumed that he beamed himself from the bridge to deck three. Or perhaps he was doing his nightly rounds and happened to be passing by the captain`s quarters.

 

The captain`s door parted silently for the security chief. The moment he entered he saw sheep everywhere. Some sat next to the captain on the couch. One mischievous lamb, whom Kathryn named Daisy, sat on her lap. Another one was dragging the captain`s half chewed night gown along the floor. 

"Tuvok, old friend, don`t look at me like that! Q paid me a visit and left me "presents." 

"I...see. So Q gave you all these sheep, captain?" Tuvok was trying to understand.

"I conjured them up!" Janeway was beginning to feel silly by just saying that.

"Ok, i`ll start from the beginning. I was lying in bed attempting to sleep. When sleep eluded me i decided to count sheep because that always works for me. I had counted to fifteen when i noticed that the sheep were jumping over my bed and landing over there." Kathryn got up from the couch and went to show her Old Friend the exact spot where the sheep were. "Immediately Doris, here, took an interest in my night gown. She`s completely ruined it! Donald there seems to like jumping on the bed. I honestly don`t know what to do!" Janeway said. She looked at her security chief and noticed that the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned. He raised an eye brow.

"Let me get this straight, captain. You dreamed about sheep and they became a reality. Fifteen real sheep appeared in your bed chamber. Then they all became attached to you. What shall i do with them, captain?"

"Make some space for them. Cargo bay one should be suitable, i think. They could also go and play in the Air ponics bay as long as they are kept away from the plants growing there." At that moment Daisy, who was snuggling cosily in Janeway`s arms looked up at the captain and bleated pitifully. She clung on to Janeway`s night dress, not wanting to let go. Kathryn looked down at the ewe lamb in her arms and sighed.

"This night is just getting stranger, Tuvok."

"Indeed!" Tuvok replied.

 

The security chief rounded all the sheep up, except the one called Daisy. She was still "glued" to the captain`s chest. He and another security officer took the flock to cargo bay one where they prepared fodder, water and a place for the sheep to stay.

"Seven to the captain?"

"Janeway, here."

"There appears to be an Ovis aries standing in my alcove with its eyes shut. It appears to be regenerating. Shall i tell commander Tuvok?" Janeway wanted to laugh but she suppressed it. Seven sounded repulsed by the creature in her "bed."

"Oh, don`t worry Seven. Tuvok is aware of the situation. He has rounded the other sheep. He`s taking them to cargo bay one. Could you take the "regenerating" one there?"

"Very well, captain. Janeway kept the comm channel open. She could hear Seven grunting as if she struggled to lift something heavy.

"Seven, are you alright?" No reply but more grunting was heard over the comm channel.

"Yes, captain but this is absurd! A ram lamb is completely stuck to my alcove. I do not know how this is possible considering it has no spinal nodes to attach itself to my alcove with!" Seven was outraged.

"Very well, Seven. Does it look comfortable? Are there any life signs?"

"Yes, it appears to be regenerating. It is comfortable, captain."

"Well, then. Just leave it be. Come over to my quarters. You can sleep here." A pause then Seven sighed. A moment later she responded.

"Very well, captain." Then as an afterthought she said, "Thank you."

 

Meanwhile crew members kept finding sheep in various places on the ship. B`Elanna found one next to the warp core in Engineering. The ram lamb had licked the warp core casing but it seemed to be well.

"Sick bay to Engineering."

"This is sick bay. How can i help, lieutenant?

"There is a ram lamb or ewe, i can`t tell, but it`s been licking my warp core casing. It seems to be fine but you`ve got to check the little tyke if it`s not hurt." B`Elanna said.


	3. What am i getting myself into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn invites Seven for the night as the young woman`s "bed" has been occupied by a sleeping "child."

"Personal log. I have the sheep situation under control for now. Commander Tuvok reports that he has them secured in Cargo bay one. However, one of the ewe lambs, whom i have named Daisy, has been attached to me. She won`t let me put her down. The little thing cries like a spoiled child. She thinks i am her mother.There also seems to be more sheep elsewhere on the ship. Sheep on the ship. Get it! Computer, delete last entry! I will repeat my astrometrics words by saying, "This is absurd! End log." Janeway noted that as she was entering her log the lamb in her arms had gone to sleep. She deduced that it was soothed by the captain`s voice. Janeway sighed and rubbed her forehead. Then she remembered her offer to her astrometrics officer. That she invited her to stay for the night.

"Oh, god! What am i getting myself into?" Kathryn said then she gently put Daisy on the bed and put her blanket over the sleeping lamb.

"I have to make the place look presentable. What do i need? A blanket, two sheets and two pillows. Oh, and a pair of pyjamas." Kathryn quickly made the long couch up for her guest and went to get a cup of coffee from the replicator. Then she decided to find out where Seven was.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in the turbo lift on deck three." The computer responded. A few moments later Janeway heard the door chime.

"Come in, Seven." She smiled at her guest who had a small bag strapped to her shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me, captain. I do not know where the Ovis aries youngling came from." 

"The usual name is lamb. Ram or ewe is also correct if you know their genders." Kathryn smiled at the other woman as she led her to sit on the couch. 

"I see." Seven smiled back. Then a moment later she turned around to look at the immaculate living room. Everything seemed to be in order, almost Borglike, Seven mused and smiled.

"Your living room is impressive, captain. Everything is in order, almost Borg like!" Seven said with a straight face. Janeway looked up at the young woman and saw that the corners of her mouth were ever so slightly turned up in a smile. Kathryn started to laugh.

"Very funny, Seven, but thank you. I think! Do you think that is the reason why the Borg Queen keeps coming back to visit me?" Kathryn said between fits of mirth.

"Possibly." Seven said which made Janeway laugh some more. Seven enjoyed seeing her captain so happy. She promised herself to make the captain laugh as often as possible. At that moment a high pitched bleating coming from the bedroom.

"That must be Daisy!" Kathryn said as she walked into the bedroom. She found the lamb awake and was trying to get off the bed.

"Come on, Daisy. Did you miss Mommy? Let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. Her name is Seven of Nine." She picked the lamb up in her arms and went out of the bedroom.

"Ooomph! Sorry Seven, i didn`t see you there. Are you ok?" Kathryn bumped into Seven on her way out of the bedroom. She held on to the lamb tightly.

"I am sorry, captain. I was curious to see your new pet, Daisy." Seven smiled at the captain.

"Do you want to hold her while i replicate some milk for her?" So Seven took the lamb from Kathryn and rubbed her fluffy fleece. Daisy closed her eyes in Seven`s arms. 

"She is adorable, captain. Are you going to feed her now?"

"Yes, but you can feed her if you like." Janeway said as she handed the milk bottle to Seven. The lamb latched on to the bottle`s teat and sucked on it enthusiastically while the two women watched adoringly. Kathryn`s mind went off on a tangent. She imagined she and Seven with their baby girl and the baby was in Seven`s arms breastfeeding. Kathryn snapped out of the perfect picture and gasped at her inappropriate thoughts. She cleared her throat and found her cup of coffee which she placed on the coffee table earlier. She took a sip from it and winced.

"It`s stone cold!" She exclaimed as she went to recycle the cup.

"Drinking too much coffee at night will cause insomnia, captain." Seven smiled at Janeway while she continue to feed the little animal.

"Yes, i know, Seven." Kathryn smiled back at her. She was beginning to think that they sounded just like a family. 

"My goodness, Daisy! You`ve drank the whole bottle. You were really hungry, weren`t you?" Kathryn said as she rubbed the soft fleece on the lamb`s head.

"Well, time to go to bed for you, i think." The captain took the ewe lamb back to her bedroom and laid it on the bed. She changed her clothes and put on her pyjama top and bottoms. She walked back out and said good night to her guest. She saw that Seven had already put on her own pyjamas, not the ones Janeway replicated for her with the other bed linens earlier.

"Good night, Seven."

"Good night, captain.

"Good night, Daisy." Seven said and smiled at the captain.

 

All the lights were out in the captain`s quarters. Janeway heard someone whimpering in her bed. She ignored it. A moment later Daisy started bleating loudly. She moved from her side of the bed and attached herself to Kathryn`s abdomen where it was nice, soft and warm and snuggled. Janeway hugged the animal. She wondered whether sheep could have nightmares? A moment later the lamb started bleating again. This time it was so loud that Janeway sat up and turned the lamp on. Seven walked from the outer room to the captain`s bedroom to find out what was going on.

"Seven, she won`t sleep! I don`t know what to do?"

"Perhaps i should take her with me to the living area." The Borg woman suggested. 

"Very well, let`s try that." Seven took the troubled tot with her. 

 

They all settled down again. As soon as the light went out Daisy started bleating again. This time it was the loudest the captain heard had ever heard from the young animal. She sat up and sighed. Then she walked out of the bedroom again. She found her astrometrics officer cuddling with Daisy in an attempt to comfort her.

"Captain, may i suggest we all stay in one place. Maybe that will calm her down."

"I think tomorrow you should start looking for an M class planet where we can leave these creatures. I can`t command and look after a baby...anything!" Janeway was frustrated. She immediately regretted what she said when the bleating intensified and Seven had a look of disapproval on her face.

"Sorry, i didn`t mean to..." Kathryn rubbed her face with her hand. This night was becoming stranger by the minute. She sighed.

"I have an idea,Seven. You and Daisy come to the bedroom. We will all sleep on the bed. Maybe that will calm Daisy down." Seven`s little voice jumped up and down with glee but she maintained a passive outward appearance.

"Very well, captain." Seven said as she lifted the animal into her arms and went to the captain`s bedroom.

 

The lights were out in the captain`s quarters once again. Seven lay on one side of the bed, Kathryn was on the other and little Daisy lay between them. All was quiet and they all fell asleep. 

 

Sometime in the night Kathryn was somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. She reached her hand to the other side of the bed when her arm touched something soft, warm and pleasant to the touch. So the adventurous hand started to massage the object, trying to determine what it was. It finally determined that the object seemed to be roughly oval with a protrusion somewhere in the middle. Inquisitive fingers squeezed the small protrusion a few times.

 

Seven of Nine lay in the dark for a while. She was not accustomed to sleep as humans did but the captain reassured her to try it. She let the even sounds of Kathryn`s breathing lull her to slumber. Sometime in the night Seven felt someone touching her breast. Initially she thought it was Daisy fumbling about trying to find a comfortable place to be. Soon she identified the touch was done by a hand with fingers. They belonged to Kathryn. The even breathing told Seven that Janeway was still asleep. She rather enjoyed the touch very much. It made her aroused. Seven decided to encourage the touch. So she slightly moved closer towards Kathryn. She very quickly discovered that Daisy was no longer lying between them. She would find out later. The young woman felt a warmth behind her. It was Daisy fast asleep! When did they switch places? Seven wondered but only briefly. Right now, the fingers were doing wonders to her body.

 

The young woman undid the rest of her pyjama top and let the inquisitive hand explore. Kathryn`s breathing was still even. Seven longed for more contact. She brought Kathryn`s other hand to her other breast. Kathryn started to pinch and twist the erect nipples she found there. Seven`s hips moved back and forth slowly. She did not know that she was capable of getting sexually aroused by nipple stimulation alone. The young woman wished Kathryn was awake. Does she wake the slumbering woman up? She finally decided to let Janeway do what she was doing, see where this nocturnal game leads to.


	4. Dreams and expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway has a weird dream which leaves her "electrically charged." She hopes something will come out of this dream. The presence of sheep on the vessel brings an unlikely outcome. Crew morale is boosted to unimaginable levels.

Kathryn slowly waded in the clear, shallow lake. The slippery rocks under her feet made it difficult to wade at a faster pace. She had to get to the waterfalls across. The mysterious misty falls were calling to her. She could hear it in her mind. Her rational mind told her to not go to the waterfalls but her baser instincts urged her on. Finally she got there. 

 

Janeway was standing at the bottom of a large waterfall. The mist she saw earlier had intensified almost completely obscuring her view. She wanted to see what was behind it. Suddenly she saw it. The alluring ample bosom. She instinctively reached one hand to try and touch it. To adore it. For some strange reason her other hand was trapped by an invisible force. She could not free herself. Janeway slowly caressed the dusky pink erect tips with her free hand. It was a feast to her fingers. She could hear the bosom`s owner moaning quietly but she could not see the rest of the woman. Suddenly the chest moved closer to her. At the same time her trapped hand became free. With both hands, Kathryn worshiped the bosom. She could hear herself moaning and groaning at the divine contact and the connections their bodies made, well one body and a chest.

"Come here, girl. I know you. I just want to love you. Please, let me love you?" Janeway pleaded in her mind. Suddenly everything was gone. Kathryn was standing on the bridge of the USS Voyager asking for a report. She felt aroused, which did not make much sense. Captain Janeway never felt aroused on duty. Her nether regions were constantly swollen. A slight movement caused a jolt of desire to flood her systems.

"This is ridiculous!" Kathryn thought. I have to go to the ready room and have the strongest cup of coffee i have ever drank in my life. Suddenly she found herself in the ready room but instead of going to the replicator, she found herself heading to the upper level of the room and sat down with legs wide apart. She had to relieve herself of this torture. 

 

Chirp! The computer alarm sounded. Kathryn woke up feeling disoriented. The dream was so realistic her body was still feeling the remnants of arousal. To her horror, Janeway discovered that she was, in fact, very aroused. She sat up then looked to the other side of the bed. Seven of Nine was fast asleep. Her features were relaxed and made her look innocent and so very beautiful. Janeway was sure the woman or rather the bosom belonged to this woman sleeping in her bed. Her mind in the dream told her it was Seven of Nine. She looked in the middle of the bed. Little Daisy, slept peacefully. Her feet occasionally twitched as if she was running and jumping. Janeway smiled at the strange sleeping arrangement. She frowned when she thought of what was going to happen later that evening. Will she let the lamb sleep in her bed again? Was this going to be a permanent arrangement? What about Seven? "Don`t go there, Katie!" She told herself.

 

Seven of Nine slowly opened her eyes. She knew exactly where she was. In the captain`s quarters. In the captain`s bed. She quickly brought the covers up to her neck when she saw a pair of blue grey gaze pinned on her and a lopsided smile. They were more blue than grey, Seven noted. The Borg woman smiled back. 

 

Seven fastened the buttons on her pyjama top and took the covers off again. She stood up and faced the captain.

"Thank you, captain, for letting me sleep in your quarters. I enjoyed sleeping. I may try it again soon, if you are agreeable. I must go and check on my alcove to see if the lamb has finished regenerating." Janeway looked at the young woman standing in front of her with a raised eye brow.

"Was that a joke, Seven?"

"Where, captain!" Seven looked around the room. Kathryn could not take it anymore. She burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears streamed down her face. Seven stood waiting for the older woman to calm down. Kathryn spoke while trying to control her mirth.

"This was the best way to wake up. I may let you sleep in my bed every night if this is how i am going to be treated!" The older woman blushed furiously when she realised how that may sound to Seven. However, the young woman seemed to have taken that as a compliment. She smiled gently.

"Thank you, captain."

 

Seven of Nine walked into the cargo bay. She heard a thumping sound as some containers fell to the deck. Then she saw the lamb who was "regenerating" running actively across the deck. It was kicking a padd and following it as the padd glided across the smooth deck. Once it reached the padd it kicked it again only to follow the gliding padd again.

"Don Tee! Stop it this instant! That is my padd, you are ruining it!" The young woman complained. The lamb stopped playing with the padd and looked up at Seven expectantly. It was hoping the tall woman would join in the game but Seven took the padd and carried the lamb in her arms. She sat on the dais of her alcove. She turned the lamb so it was lying on its back and did a visual inspection.

"Ah, you are male, a ram. I am going to call you Don Tee, after someone i read about in the database. He was a notorious ruler in the 21st Century. Apparently he liked to sleep in women`s beds, which is what you did!" Seven said to the lamb. 

"I am going to replicate you some milk. That is what you are required to have as you are a baby." She put the lamb down and went to the replicator. The ex drone sat back on the dais with Don Tee in her arms. She started to feed it. 

 

B`Elanna walked into the cargo bay two. What she saw made her smile from ear to ear.

"Aww, Seven. You have a little baby in your arms?! The new arrival peered into Seven`s arms and saw that the lamb was asleep.

"Shh,Lieutenant. This "baby" was "regenerating" in my alcove. I could not remove it. This morning i came to check on things and i found Don Tee playing with this padd. So i decided to feed him."

"That is very cute. You know you should keep him as a pet. You are obviously good at looking after pets." B`Elanna said then she appeared to have remembered something.

"I tried to contact you last night but the computer said that you were in the captain`s quarters. Did you sleep there?" Seven thought of her response carefully. Should she tell B`Elanna the truth? What if her explanation was misconstrued? She knew that captain Janeway valued her privacy and Seven loved the captain. She would not want to embarrass her. 

"Yes, i slept in the captain`s quarters because she invited me." She left it at that. She did not feel the need to explain details of where exactly the slumbering took place.

"Right. The reason why i wanted to see you last night was because of your lamb`s brother. He was licking the warp core casing. I had the Doctor check on him and he is fine. I wanted you to help me remove him from the casing. I hope he doesn`t turn into a "super lamb!" after the radiation absorbed in his body!" B`Elanna laughed revealing pointed teeth while Seven smiled.

"We appear to have a sheep crisis on board, B`Elanna. Where do you think they came from?"

"From Q. He`s the mischievous of the gods as far as i know." B`Elanna said as she joined Seven on the dais.

"I remember the female Q told you that she liked Klingon females because you have such "spunk." Do you think the female Q likes females to copulate with?" Seven raised an eye brow at the lieutenant. The half Klingon looked between Seven`s eyes then smiled.

"Let`s keep this between you and me. I think she does!" They both laughed. Seven was beginning to see the other side of lieutenant Torres. Perhaps if they get to know each other they could become friends.


	5. Sleeping arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn is in a bit of a pickle. Her pet lamb will not sleep anywhere without her. Seven of Nine`s adopted "baby" gets stuck in her alcove...again! What will Kathryn do?

"Captain`s personal log. The strange dream left me disoriented...and very, uh, dare i say it? Well, here goes. The dream, where i waded through the water to get to the waterfall to touch a woman`s breasts! As illogical and ridiculous as that sounds it was very real to me. In fact so real that when i woke up i found myself extremely sexually aroused. I know it was my subconscious mind alerting me of my repressed sexual desires. I do have strange dreams during ovulation but never this elaborate. It must be something to do with my bed mates. No, one of my bed mates. The curvaceous blonde, everyone`s wet dream. Especially mine! Computer, delete last entry and end log." 

 

Janeway got ready for work after Seven left. She drank the strongest cup of coffee she had ever had in the hope of taking control of her raging libido again.

"Daisy, i can`t take you to the bridge. It`s not a place for lambs. I am going to take you to your friends in cargo bay one, understood?" The captain said as she fed the lamb milk from a bottle. Daisy looked up at the captain for a moment then she let go of the bottle. She started to bleat pitifully. Somehow Kathryn knew that the crying was brought on by what she just said about leaving the lamb somewhere. She sighed.

"OK! OK! Daisy please stop crying and drink your milk. You will go and play with your brothers and sisters. I will check on you at lunch time then come and get you after work. How does that sound? Hmm?" Kathryn rubbed the lamb`s warm belly and she could feel the little animal relax in her arms and start to feed again. Janeway laughed out loud when she thought of a nursery rhyme, "Mary had a little lamb." She thought it perfectly suited her situation.

"Let`s go!" Kathryn said as she stood by the door to let Daisy out. The captain replicated a pink and white jacket, complete with four places and a cute little space at the back for Daisy`s legs and tail to fit through. Janeway thought she looked adorable as she trotted behind her on their way to cargo bay one. As Kathryn waited for the turbo lift she saw commander Chakotay briskly walking towards them.

"Morning, captain. How is your daughter?" Chakotay squatted to pat the lamb`s head. "She`s adorable. I like her outfit!" The commander said. Kathryn noted that he was suppressing laughter.

"If you laugh, commander, i will kill you where you stand! There is nothing funny about me spending half the night awake because this lamb kept crying for unknown reasons!" Janeway said seriously. She refrained from mentioning how the lamb finally calmed down for the remainder of the night. 

"How did you manage to calm her down?" Chakotay was curious. He was unfazed by Kathryn`s threat. 

"Cargo bay one" Kathryn said and entered into the turbo lift followed by Daisy and Chakotay. She turned to the man and raised an eye brow. "I have parenting skills!"

"Of course, you do!" Chakotay said while smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Janeway saw through his sarcasm.

"You must have had help!" He said, challenging his friend.

"Commander, i am not the one having their trousers` leg chewed on! It proves my point that i am telling you the truth. I did not have help!" 

 

Chakotay looked down on his left leg. Daisy was chewing and pulling it off playfully but in the process she had made a few holes in it. He looked up at Kathryn and tempered down the urge to kick the lamb away.

"Uh, captain? I`m sorry for what i said. I believe you that you had a hard time last night and it was not a joke to look after a lamb!" He said sincerely while Janeway wanted to laugh but controlled herself. She folded her arms across her chest and looked down at Daisy who has stopped chewing the material.

"Daisy, that is not the way you treat people. You must be polite or i will not replicate you the doll i promised!" It sounded funny and strange that Janeway was talking to a lamb and that the lamb sat down on its hind legs and looked at Kathryn, seemingly attentively, but the commander dared not laugh about it. 

"Kathryn, i will be a few minutes late for work. I have to go and replicate a new pair of trousers." Chakotay said as Janeway and Daisy got off the turbo lift at Cargo Bay One.

 

The crewman attending to the lambs stood up straighter as the captain walked into the cargo bay followed by Daisy. 

"Morning crewman Dunhill. How have you been?"

"Just fine, Ma`am. The little tykes are so cute. They make me want to have children of my own, Ma`am!"

"Don`t get any ideas, crewman. We are short on quarters! But you can adopt one if you like. They will bring you joy. I know i love my Daisy." Janeway squatted and patted her lamb on the head.

"She`s adorable, captain. Daisy is a nice name."

"Thank you." Janeway smiled at the crew man and watched Daisy as she trotted away to play with another lamb dressed in a green suit which looked like Seven`s outfit.

"Whose lamb is that, crewman Dunhill?"

"The one in the green outfit? That`s Don Tee. He is Seven`s lamb. She instructed me to not feed him until 11:00 hours. There is also a little bag here, filled with Don Tee`s toys!" The crew man said while smiling at the captain. He carefully watched the captain`s reaction as he told her of Seven`s pet. Unknown to Janeway, she had a goofy smile on her face, one usually shown by lovers when someone says positive things about their partners.

"Fascinating!" Crew man Larry Dunhill thought. Janeway snapped out of her musing and cleared her throat.

"Well, i have to go to the bridge. I will see you later, crew man. Have a lovely day." She headed for the door.

"Have a lovely day too, Captain." He called back.

 

Janeway spent most of the day in the ready room catching up on reports and other administrative duties. She only left the ready room to go and check on Daisy. She found her starting to get agitated. Crewman Larry Dunhill was attempting to calm her down.

"Captain, i was just about to call you. Daisy seems to want to see you."

"How could you tell?"

"It was just a hunch, captain. I can`t explain it." 

"I did promise her that i will see her at lunch time." Kathryn smiled and took the lamb from the crew man. She sat on a crate and fed her milk which the keeper gave her.

"Daisy, shall i take off your suit? You can put it on again later, if you like?" She began to take it off and Daisy let her proceed. Larry was extremely interested in how the captain managed to talk to the lamb and that they seemed to understand each other. He also noted that Seven talked to her pet in exactly the same way the captain did. Don Tee seemed to understand Seven perfectly.

"See you later, Daisy!" Kathryn patted the lamb on the back and left for the bridge.

 

At the end of the day Janeway and Seven met outside cargo bay one to pick up their pets. Other crew men and women were also waiting at the door along with them. The crew man opened the door and the lams came running to their owners as puppies might do.

"Fascinating!" Janeway said to her companion.

"Indeed!" Seven raised an eye brow while bending down to pick up Don Tee. He was still wearing his green unitard. The keeper told Seven that Don Tee refused to remove his suit.

 

Captain Janeway walked down the corridor followed by her lamb. 

"I have to replicate you a cot so you can sleep in it, Daisy." Janeway said as she walked to the replicator. She took the cot with bedding and placed it at the bedside. Daisy jumped on it to try it. She turned around and around while Kathryn stood and watched. Daisy jumped from her cot and onto Janeway`s bed. She jumped up and down a few times then looked up at Kathryn. Janeway understood this to mean that Daisy was trying out her new cot to see if it would be comfortable.

"Daisy, you can still spend time with me on the big bed but this cot is your very own little bed. When you are scared or not feeling well then you can come up here. How about that? Hmm?" Janeway patted the young animal on the head in reassurance.

 

Later that night Kathryn closed her poetry book and looked at the sleeping Daisy in her new cot. She turned the bedside lamp off and settled down.

"Chirp!" The comm badge chirped.

"Captain, i am sorry to bother you but Don Tee is stuck to my alcove again!" Seven sounded desperate.

"Don`t worry, Seven. Just come to my quarters and head straight to the bedroom. I have left the door unlocked."

"Thank you, again, captain." Seven sounded relieved.

 

Later that night, Seven of Nine was lying on Janeway`s bed awake. She noted Kathryn fumbling about seemingly trying to find a comfortable place to be. Finally the captain settled on lying behind Seven, one arm reaching across to the young woman`s breast. Her leg was draped over Seven`s leg effectively pinning the younger woman to the bed. Seven loved this arrangement. She sighed and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Seven`s personal log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven of Nine contemplates her friendship with the captain. She is beginning to take notice of the subtle and subconscious signs of love and attraction between them. Should she confront Kathryn? Things take an unexpected turn in the captain`s quarters. Will it ruin their sleeping arrangement?

"Seven of Nine`s daily log. I have seen rare and even strange phenomena in my life as a drone and also aboard this vessel. However, this new occurrence has left me baffled to say the least. I have a pet, or as lieutenant Torres said, a son. A ram lamb, no older than a few weeks old, whom i have designated Don Tee. It is a short form of a 21st Century ruler`s name, whom i am told by our resident 21st century expert, Mr Paris, was a ruthless and selfish individual with no respect for women. I still think the name relevant to my lamb. He is playful, resourceful, listens to me and plays with the captain`s lamb, Daisy. The unexplained part of this whole lamb scenario is that Don Tee has taken a liking to my alcove. He "regenerates for nine hours from 21:00 hours to 06:00 hours. During this time he completely stiffens and i am unable to remove him from it. His eyes shut instantly and he has an expression of bliss on his face. The Doctor has detected some changes in him. The lamb`s electrolyte levels are slightly raised and he seems healthier. He does not require much sustenance during the day. He has two bottles of milk and two bottles of water to drink. Another interesting development is my sleeping arrangement. I plan of building a "room" behind my alcove. I intended to ask the captain this morning but she invited me to her quarters last night and i "forgot". This is unusual for me. It must be the pleasant feelings i was experiencing when the captain touched me the other night and draped her leg over mine last night. I have no expression for the blissful sensation other than saying that it was "perfection." I am looking forward to seeing my captain, my friend. End log."

 

Seven of Nine got up from the dais she was sitting on. She looked at the "regenerating" lamb for a moment. A small smile was pasted on her face when she remembered that the captain usually "checked" on her while she regenerated. Seven is usually aware of her immediate surroundings while she regenerated. She could always tell when the redhead visited her. It always felt intimate, that the captain cared for her more than a friend. Perhaps Kathryn has feelings for me? Because i do have feelings for her." Seven thought to herself. 

 

Seven headed to the captain`s quarters as she was invited again. She walked into the dark dimly lit bedroom. Kathryn was sitting up in bed reading a poetry book. She looked up at Seven and smiled. Seven`s heart missed a beat. She smiled back. She noted the rich, red hair which reached Kathryn`s shoulders, the thin blue night dress she wore. The perfect breasts with erect nipples. Seven tempered down a strong feeling to touch those nipples. She took a deep breath and proceeded to the en suite to change. While she was there, Seven decided that she would not say anything about her feelings for the captain. She will wait until Janeway talked about it. The question was: Will Kathryn ever talk about her personal feelings? The ex drone sighed and walked back out to her side of the bed. She fished out a padd from the small bag she brought with her and started scrolling information on the screen. She found the screen with information on female to female intimacy and started reading.

 

Kathryn saw the other woman walk into her bedroom. She looked up and smiled. Seven was wearing her blue bio suit, Kathryn`s favourite bio suit. Seven looked particularly sexy tonight, not a safe thing to think about when one`s object of sexual fantasy was so close to one. She felt her nipples tighten but it was too late to do anything such as covering herself up, it would arouse suspicion to the other woman. For that reason Janeway decided to "act natural." When she saw the full lips curl up sensuously in a small smile Kathryn`s mind took off and went on a tangent. She imagined those lips curled around her nipples doing wonders to them. She snapped out of her not so pure thought and took a deep breath. As Seven disappeared into the bathroom, Kathryn disappeared under the covers. She closed her eyes tightly and forced her mind to think about something different other than sensual lips.

 

Seven found the captain had disappeared under the covers. "Perhaps she does not want to talk tonight," Seven concluded. Kathryn`s breathing was even. Seven did not think that the other woman was asleep yet, perhaps she was just relaxing. She decided to initiate the discussion about intimacy, against her better judgment.

"Kathryn, are you awake?"

"Yes, i am."

"May i ask you something, or do you want to be left alone?"

"No, that`s fine. Ask away." Janeway encouraged the other woman. She poked her head out of the covers to look at Seven just in time to see a coloured image of two naked women kissing on the screen. Seven took a deep breath.

"Is it possible for two females to be friends?"

"Yes, Seven it is. You and i are female and we are friends." Seven could feel, rather than hear laughter in Kathryn`s voice.

"I know that! What i wanted to know was the other kind of friendship."

"Which other kind of friendship?"

"The one where the friends share much more." Seven was treading on thin ice. 

"We share much more. We play velocity together, we share each others` time, we do all sorts of things together. Is that what you meant?"

"Well, yes and no. We have not gone swimming in the nude together. So, no we have not shared everything together yet!" Seven smiled at Kathryn. She deliberately left the screen with the image of the nude women on her lap. 

 

Kathryn sat up and brought the covers right up to her chin. She did not want Seven to see her erect nipples. This conversation and the image were affecting her judgment.

"What are you trying to say, Seven? That we should go swimming? You want to learn how to swim? Then i will teach you tomorrow, if you like." Seven smiled and seemed contented with that answer.

"Uh, Seven? What are you reading?"

"An article about female intimacy. It is quite fascinating and beautiful." The blonde said while looking deeply into the captain`s blue grey eyes. Janeway was lost in the azure gaze for a while. Moments later she shook her head.

"I...see. Er, yes. I believe it is beautiful." Kathryn said wondrously. She then cleared her throat. Why was her body betraying her? She was the captain, damn it! She controls a star ship. Her body should be much more easier to control!

"Have you ever been with another female for companionship, Kathryn?" Seven asked in a quiet tone while still looking at Janeway.

"Well, i..yes. When i was at the academy. Sam was her name. She gave me a good time." Janeway, despite her trying to control her raging hormones, failed miserably. Seven mentioning her name sounded like a caress. Even the younger woman`s gaze felt like one.

"What did Sam do to you? Did she touch you?" Seven reached her hand between them and caressed Kathryn`s face. She withdrew the hand when she heard Janeway`s breath hitch. Seven turned sideways to face Kathryn.

"Did she kiss you?" The ex drone slowly inched her face close to Janeway. When she was close enough so that their breaths mingled, she stopped then withdrew.

"She...touched me." Kathryn gasped.

"Where did she touch you?" Seven was interested. She slowly took the covers off Kathryn`s chin and brought them down to her waist. The young woman`s gaze moved from Janeway`s face slowly down to her chest. She noted the chest rise and fall in the most enticing way. The nipples poked through the thin cotton night dress Kathryn wore. The older woman folded her arms tightly across her chest to hide her painfully erect nipples from the caresses made by Seven`s eyes.

"May i touch these? They look interesting." Seven gently took Kathryn`s arms off the alluring chest and placed them at the side. There was no reply but the women looked into each others` eyes. There was no doubt what they both wanted at this point but Kathryn stubbornly put up one more fight.

"Seven, i am your captain. I can`t do this! No matter how much i want to be with you!" She said weakly.

"I am aware of this, Kathryn but i only want to give you a good time, just like Sam did." The ex drone said reasonably. She knelt and moved towards Kathryn and was now hovering over the older woman. A whimper was heard from Janeway when Seven reached her mouth closer and kissed her tentatively. She then nibbled at the older woman`s lower lip. Kathryn opened her mouth, probably to protest more but the young woman took advantage of it and entered her tongue gently in Kathryn`s mouth. She started to explore the warm, wet mouth and sucked on Kathryn`s tongue. Soon Kathryn reciprocated eagerly. 

 

They came up for air. Daisy had woken up probably because of the women`s activities and talking. She attempted to jump from he cot to the big bed but fell onto the deck. Kathryn picked the lamb up and placed her on her lap. Seven came back and sat close to Kathryn so that their shoulders were touching. The women started to pat the lamb tenderly on the head and back.

"Do you think she will go to sleep soon?" Kathryn asked her companion.

"I hope so, Kathryn. I really want to touch you and kiss you...everywhere!" Seven said in the most seductive tone Kathryn had ever heard. Janeway looked searchingly between the young woman`s eyes.

"You are serious about...us?"

"Yes, i am. Are you?" Seven said with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes, i am" Kathryn said with conviction.

 

They continued to soothe the young animal in the hope that it will go back to sleep again. Soon.


	7. Q`s visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The omnipotent being visits Janeway in her quarters.

Kathryn Janeway sat on her favourite chair in the living area of her quarters. It was a quiet afternoon where Chakotay took over her afternoon shift. Kathryn decided to go to her quarters to relax for a while. She rarely allowed herself alone time. She decided to record her personal log. "Kathryn Janeway`s personal log: I have been thinking about what i have gone through lately. Every time Q appears i know for sure that there are consequences. He is a mischievous god! There always seems to be a little bit more than meets the eye in all his "visits." I have come to the conclusion that he wants me to take a lover, that i should not be lonely. I think this is his way of thanking me or more specifically "returning a favour." Good, old Q. I can`t believe i am going to say this. I love him as an older brother. End log."

 

Janeway walked across the living room to the replicator. 

"Coffee, black." Janeway ordered.

"Make it yourself!" The replicator replied. Kathryn looked at the replicator and did a double take. When she looked at the couch behind her Janeway saw two men, in Starfleet command red uniform, sitting on one of her couches. Kathryn was not surprised.

"Q, what do you want, now? I am looking after your present." Janeway said sarcastically.

"You really like my present?" Q became very interested. He got up from his seat and pulled one of Janeway`s hands in his and started to walk her to her bedroom away from his son, Junior. "Now, Dear, tell me everything. How does it feel to touch her?" The god man said conspiratorially, innuendo dripping from his voice. That was when Kathryn realised that they were not talking about the same "present."

 

Kathryn Janeway stopped at the bedroom door and looked at the tall god man. 

"What. Are. You. Talking. About, Q?" Kathryn said incredulously.

"Come on, Kathy. Don`t pretend you don`t know what i am talking about?" The star ship captain sighed and pinched her nose with a thumb and fore finger.

"Of course i do not know what you are talking about, Q. I am not a goddess!"

"Good idea, Kathy. I will turn you into a Goddess!" Q said. 

"Don`t you dare!" Kathryn warned. 

"Aunty Kathy, please. Can we turn you into a Goddess? You are the only Aunty i know who`s not boring!" Janeway walked away from Q and went to sit down beside the young god. She held his arm gently in her hands.

"Junior, i am flattered that you find me, a mere human, not boring but i cannot be anything else other than a star ship captain. It is the only thing i know. Do you understand? It is the same as you. You don`t know how to be anything else, other than an omnipotent being." The young Q dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed.

"Yes, i think i understand that..." A moment later he looked up at Aunty Kathy cheerfully. "...but at least could you please accept our presents?" He looked at Janeway hopefully.

"Presents?" Kathryn looked at the young god and then at Q. "What presents? I thought you gave me the lambs as presents. There are more lambs?" Kathryn was curious. Q shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe this very sharp, intelligent bipedal sitting in front of him was so clueless of what was right in front of her.

"Kathy, you are very intelligent. You will make a good Q but you are so hopeless in matters of your own heart i will have to spell everything out to you." Janeway raised an eye brow.

"Junior, go and play with Icheb. I will catch up with you later. 

 

When the two adults were alone, Q came to sit next to Kathryn.

"The child is gone. Now, dish out the dirt!" He ordered. Kathryn took a deep breath. She debated whether she should call her security chief then quickly remembered that Q always disable communications when he enters the captain`s private domain. Finally she settled on just telling Q everything. She knew he meant well and that he just wanted to see her happy. It was the least the god could do to thank the human female for saving the Q Continuum from annihilation.

"Well, that was a really nice set up, Q. Thank you." Kathryn laughed.

"Which set up are you referring to, Kathy?"

"Sheep. Invading my dreams? You are one perverted god, i have to tell you that. How dare you invade my thoughts and manipulate me? God! I don`t even have feelings for the woman!" Janeway paused. When she looked at Q she saw a triumphant smile on his face.

"BINGO!!" Q said and smiled wider. "I knew i was right! I knew your love for the woman was real. No, Kathy. I did not manipulate your mind. You already love her. All i did was help you express it. Wait! You haven`t done anything with her, yet. Have you, Dear?" Q said in a condescending tone but Janeway was used to it. 

"Mwah!!" He kissed Kathryn`s reddened cheeks. "Now, make sure you cherish her...oh, and ravish her! Kiss her everywhere. She`ll give you so much joy when she..." The man said and disappeared from the captain`s quarters. The last thing Kathryn saw was a mischievous smile on the omnipotent being`s face as he vanished into thin air. She sighed and smiled.

 

"Q!" Janeway cut him off. She could feel her face getting warm from blushing. 

 

Q`s and Janeway`s awkward conversation over, Kathryn went to the replicator and ordered black coffee. This time the dispenser was obedient and presented the captain of Voyager with a steaming mug of coffee. Perhaps she should give herself fully to this woman. They could explore the possibility of having a relationship. Kathryn took her coffee and went to sit on the couch again. She slowly sipped on it while thinking about Daisy, her pet lamb. The young animal was in cargo bay one where volunteers took turns to look after the animals, play with them and taught them to do tricks. Crew morale was good. Neelix took it upon himself to organise a schedule for crew men and women to look after the animals.


	8. To do or not to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn ruminates on the changing nature of her relationship with her Astrometrics officer and friend. She comes to a conclusion.

"Captain`s personal log: It has been a strange few days on the ship. I have a pet lamb called Daisy, i share my bed with my friend and subordinate and i have had visits from a god. Could things get any weirder? The awkward part in all this is my traitorous body! It just keeps reminding me of The Dream. Seven and i have shared a kiss. I have to say that it was the sweetest kiss i have ever had. Much sweeter than any i have shared with Mark. Seven of Nine is such a good kisser...and i thought she was innocent! My body keeps telling me that i am doing the right thing but my mind says otherwise. I have come to a conclusion that i am going to give us a chance to pursue a relationship. However, i will have to set some rules. I would not want to appear unprofessional by kissing my girlfriend on the bridge or the ready room I do not think that i would forgive myself if i did! I have written some rules to remind me of what i should do. Here are the rules:

(1) No kissing, cuddling or petting outside my quarters.  
(2) Designations. Obviously at some point we are going to have pet names for each other. These are to only be used in our quarters or the cargo bay and only when we are alone.  
(3) We can only have alone time once a week. I have to remind myself that the ship is my priority, everything else comes second, even my personal happiness.  
(4) We are to draw a clear distinction between our professional and personal lives."

"I have to say that this seems very hard even in my own ears but that doesn`t mean that we can`t try to follow these rules. If Annika feels this is impossible to follow then she will have to leave me alone! Computer, delete last entry. End log."

 

Janeway leaned back on the couch and sighed. Daisy was fast asleep in her lap. The captain absentmindedly stroked her fleece while thinking about Seven and her "son." Kathryn smiled and looked down at her own "daughter" in her lap. The small animal stirred and opened its eyes.

"Baa!" Daisy said to Kathryn.

"What is it, Daisy? It`s not time for dinner yet. I wonder when you will start eating fodder and grass and all the good stuff? I need to look up information on your diet. Did you have a good time playing with Don Tee? I really need to ask his Mom why she gave him that name? I know it`s a short form for Don..." At that moment Seven pressed the chime to the captain`s quarters.

"It`s open, Seven." Kathryn called. Seven of Nine walked in the captain`s quarters with Don Tee following behind. He was wearing a blue and red body suit with a lightning logo on it. Janeway smiled at her friend and raised an eye brow at the lamb`s outfit.

"Captain...may i call you Kathryn when we are alone?" Seven said as she sat beside the captain. She held the captain`s shoulders and gently brought their heads close together. 

 

Kathryn closed her eyes in anticipation. A moment later she felt warm lips gently pressed to hers. A moan escaped her throat. Seven released the captain and sat beside her. The young woman noted that Don Tee and Daisy stood in front of the couch watching the women intently as they kissed. Janeway opened her eyes to see what the lambs were doing. She blushed then a moment she wonder why she was blushing. Seven looked at Kathryn then at the lambs and back at Kathryn again. 

"Next time we do this activity away from them." Kathryn said seductively. "Thank you for the lovely ki..." Janeway was cut short as Seven took her by the hand and guided her to the bedroom.

 

The lambs, Don Tee and Daisy, jumped up and down on the couches and knocked padds onto the floor including the one Kathryn had entered rules of her relationship with Seven.

"Kathryn Janeway, i have always wanted to kiss you but you were always unobtainable. As long as we are in these quarters i am free to do whatever i deem necessary. Is this correct?" Janeway was pushed onto the bed where she fell backwards. She leaned on her elbows and looked up at her new girlfriend. Janeway secretly liked someone to take charge of situations especially in her quarters. She wanted a break from being in command all the time.

"Yes, Seven that is correct. What do you have in mind?" Kathryn asked. She watched as Seven knelt between her legs and lightly stroked her thighs. Kathryn took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Take off your command tunic. I do not want to see anything resembling "command" at the present time!" Seven said in a low alto voice. Kathryn found this forceful Seven extremely arousing. She felt her nipples tighten and pleasant fluttering in her abdomen.

"Yes, Ma`am." Janeway said as she slowly undid the zipper of the garment and slowly peeled it off her shoulder. A loud crash and loud bleating sounds was heard from the living area. The women jumped to their feet and rushed to see what was going on.

 

The two lambs jumped up and down on the couches. Daisy decided to teach her friend a "climbing" game. She jumped onto the couch`s back rest and from there she jumped onto the window sill. She went further onto the captain`s old fashioned wooden book shelf and ended up sitting high up. When she looked down, which seemed far away, the lamb panicked and started bleating. Don Tee sat on the deck looking up at Daisy who was unable to climb down from the shelf. He bleated loudly to attract his mother`s attention.

"Oh, no. What have you done, Daisy?" Kathryn asked. She climbed on the couch and stretched her arm up. Daisy slowly walked towards the hand bleating the whole time until she reached Kathryn. Janeway brought her down. She wondered how the little animal got itself up there. Kathryn had come to the conclusion that all baby animals including people were natural born explorers.

"Now, Daisy you know that exploring is a good thing but do be careful. I can`t have you hurting yourself. I wouldn`t bear it...and you too, Don Tee." Daisy was shaking with fear in Kathryn`s arms while Kathryn kissed her head and stroked her head, back and belly until she calmed down.

 

The women had spaghetti and meatball substitutes for dinner while the lamb had their milk to drink. After dinner they sat on the couch drinking coffee and chamomile tea while the lambs played on the floor.

"Seven, i have been meaning to ask you. Why did you give your lamb that name?"

"He is mischievous, cocky, sleeps in my bed without permission...shall i continue?" Seven raised an eye brow. Janeway laughed.

"I hear that the individual who owned the name was evil, had no respect for women and people in general. However, the shortened version of it is cute. It is a creative way of erasing the past evils of humanity. Is his nick name "Forty five?" Janeway raised an eye brow.

"Yes!" Seven said seriously. That made Janeway laugh so hard she almost dropped her coffee cup off the small coffee table. Seven waited until her companion had stopped laughing. She held Kathryn`s hand in hers and looked into the older woman`s eyes.

"Kathryn Janeway, i love you so much. I want to make love to you. I want to learn all the areas on your body that please you, make you cry out with pleasure and make you forget your name!" The young woman blurted out. Kathryn stopped laughing. She looked into the young woman`s eyes. The love and lust she saw there made her shudder with anticipation and arousal.

"When "Forty five" has gone to "regenerate" and Daisy goes to sleep i would like you to make me forget my name for a while!" Janeway took Seven`s meshed hand into hers and kissed it. 

 

Seven promptly took her lamb to the alcove and stood him in it. Don Tee`s lower half of the body attached itself to it and his eyes shut.

"Good night, little one." Seven said quietly. She returned to the dimly lit captain`s quarters where she found Daisy had a new room. The captain had cordoned off an area in the corner of the living area. She had placed Daisy`s cot in there and the lamb was fast asleep.

"Where are you, Kathryn?"

"In the bedroom, it`s not locked." 

"Very well. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Janeway asked.

"What are you expecting, Kathryn?"

"My girlfriend, my love. She promised to make me forget my name. I`m not sure i can do that, though. I`ve had my name for four decades!"

"We will see!" The young woman said mysteriously while Janeway laughed.

"Just come in, Annika. I`ve got something i need to show you." Seven rushed into the bedroom where a very pleasant sight awaited her.

 


	9. Just a chat between friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and B`Elanna have a chat in the mess hall. B`Elanna Torres finds out about the captain`s relationship.

"There you are! Just the person i was looking for!" B`Elanna Torres exclaimed as she briskly walked into the mess hall towards Seven. The blonde woman was sitting at a corner table near the replicators drinking a glass of strawberry milkshake. The half Klingon engineer had a lamb in her arms.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Lieutenant Torres?" Seven stopped and placed her hands on the table. The corners of her mouth were slightly upturned in a smile when she saw the disheveled look of the usually immaculate woman. She raised her eye brow at the constant bleating of the lamb.

"Look, Seven, i know that you and the captain are together and that you know how to manage the little tykes! I really need your help on how to make this thing stop crying! Show me the off button! Seven sighed.

"B`Elanna, what does stopping your child to cry have anything to do with my affiliation with the captain?" Seven asked reasonably.

"Well, i, er...Look, i need help in stopping Darren from crying." Torres was getting impatient with her friend.

"Did you feed him?"

"Yes."

"Did you give him water?"

"Yes!"

"Did you play with him?"

"YES!! What`s the point in interrogating me, Ms Borg?! Just show me the off switch!"

"B`Elanna, Darren is like any baby. You nourish and cherish them. He is not a machine with an off switch!" Seven said reasonably. She took Darren off the engineer`s arms and gently rubbed his tummy. The bleating lessened and in a few seconds he stopped altogether and closed his eyes. Seven gently handed the sleeping lamb back to her friend and continued drinking her milkshake.

"Uh, that`s it? Why couldn`t i stop him from crying?! Thank you. Please forgive me for what i said earlier."

"What did you say earlier?" Seven knew what the half Klingon woman said earlier but she wanted B`Elanna to say it again.

"...about you and the captain? I have seen how happy she has become recently. There is a glow around her, like an aura of energy surrounding the woman. Wow, Seven. What a catch!!" The Klingon `lightly` slapped her friend on the back with one hand while holding Darren with the other. Seven winced at the sharp, stinging pain but it soon passed.

"You are welcome." Seven said.

"Yeah, just so that you know, the captain is also my friend. If you dare break her heart by going to Chakotay i am going to kill you with my bare hands and eat your heart!" The brunette warned. Seven raised an eye brow at her friend.

"Why would i go to the commander when i have everything i need with the captain?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you. You have been close with him recently so don`t get any ideas."

"Do not worry, B`Elanna. I love Ka...the captain."

"Ooooh, you`re on first name stage? You`ve probably been intimate?" Seven frowned. She wanted to share her happy story with her friend but she also knew how private her girlfriend was. It would probably break Kathryn`s heart if she found out that the crew knew about her private dealings with Seven.

"I cannot tell you more B`Elanna but i can assure you that i love the captain so much. We are on first name terms. She has confirmed that she would like to give us a chance. I would appreciate it if you kept this bit of information to yourself." The young woman said seriously. She looked at her friend intently for a while and looked away.

"Cross my heart. You have permission to kill me if i tell anyone your secret, Seven." She said solemnly.

"Why the fascination with killing and dying when i can just humiliate you in public?" Seven raised an eye brow at her friend.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny, Seven! Well, thank you again for your help. Where is she, then?"

"Who?" Seven of Nine looked around the mess hall.

"Don`t play dumb with me! You know who i am asking about!" B`Elanna said.

"Ah, her? She is in her quarters getting ready."

"Getting ready for what?" B`Elanna`s curiosity piqued.

"For me." Seven said simply and sipped on her smoothie.

"Ah." Was all B`Elanna could manage to say. She had a mental image of the two "together" and quickly turned the image off. She looked at her friend and stood up. She slapped Seven on the back once again.

"What have i done to earn this humiliation? Seven asked.

"You`re such a show off! I should find myself a girlfriend.." The half Klingon whispered, almost to herself. The ex drone raised an eye brow.

"I will never understand half Klingons!" The Borg woman said to herself.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine?" Seven`s comm badge whirred to life.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, captain. Was there something you required?"

"Yes, you." Seven and B`Elanna heard the captain say.

"Very well, i will be there as soon as i finish drinking my smoothie."

"Your smoothie? But you could do that here...." Kathryn said in a small whiny voice. She sounded adorable which made Seven wish she was there to kiss her.

"I require my energy levels to be at maximum. If i did that in your quarters i doubt i would be able to do that effectively without distraction..." 

"...i ...see..." Janeway`s voice was heard. She sounded breathless and distracted. At that moment Darren the lamb started bleating again.

"Are you with Don Tee, Seven?" Kathryn asked.

"No, it is Darren, B`Elanna`s lamb has trouble sleeping. We are attempting to soothe him. A gasp was heard.

"Is Lieutenant Torres with you?"

"Yes, she is..."

"Did Lieutenant Torres hear everything i said?"

"Yes, she did." There was silence for a minute.

"Can she keep secrets?"

"No but i will serve you her heart on a plate if she breathes a single word of whatever she heard." Seven said dryly. Janeway laughed.

"Is that so?" Kathryn asked. She sounded more breathless. Her voice had dropped down a few octaves but Seven doubted Kathryn was aware of it.

"Anything for you, my Kathryn!" The love struck Borg woman said.

"Seven, i gotta go. See you later!" The half Klingon half ran out of the mess hall with Darren in her arms. Luckily the lamb had stopped crying.

"See you later, Ms Klingon!" Seven called back.

 

Seven recycled the remnants of her glass and walked out of the mess hall. As she walked past the serving area she heard Neelix calling her name from the pantry.

"Seven! Where are you rushing to. I have some left over leola root soup if you like." Seven stopped in her tracks and placed her hands behind her back politely and faced the diminutive furry man.

"Thank you for offering, Neelix but i have to go. I have been summoned by the captain. It sounded urgent!" With that the ex drone continued on her way to the captain`s quarters.


	10. Quiet moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven share some quality time together. Sometimes a Star ship captain simply longs for human contact. 
> 
> Q interferes again...

"What took you so long?" A voice was heard from the bedroom.

"B`Elanna Torres` lamb has no off button!" Seven replied as she walked into the captain`s quarters. The ex drone could hear soft music coming from overhead speakers embedded in the bulkheads. She did not recognize the artist or the song but it sounded pleasant to her ears. Seven of Nine thought that the tune sounded "orange." She associated the colour orange with a pleasant tune. The Borg woman shook her head and wondered why she thought of colours when she heard music. She did a quick self diagnostic and came to the conclusion that she may have a condition known as Synesthesia. Surely the Borg would have corrected this error a long time ago? The woman thought. She will have to talk to Kathryn about it.

"How did you finally switch him off?"

"I did not...!" A sigh from Kathryn was heard. Seven has yet to grasp the concept of humour, Janeway thought.

"Anyway, i have been waiting for you to finish drinking your smoothie. I wanted to show you something. Do you want to see it?" Kathryn asked seriously.

"Does this "something" involve me touching it?" Seven wanted to know.

"Possibly.." Janeway replied.

"Can i touch it now?" The young woman asked eagerly.

"Not here!" Kathryn said as she appeared beside Seven. 

 

Janeway was wearing a white button down blouse with a pair of black trousers. She reached both arms forward and placed them on the young woman`s shoulders. She laced her fingers at the nape of the young woman`s neck effectively "trapping" her in an embrace. The women looked into each others eyes and smiled. Seven could hear the piano solo play in the background. She thought it matched Kathryn`s beauty right then.

 

Seven of Nine`s heart skipped a beat when she saw Kathryn approach her and "trapped" her in a warm embrace. She looked into the beautiful blue grey gaze of her girlfriend. Her vision was blurred due to proximity. They both inched closer until their lips touched.

"Kiss me, Annika?" Kathryn asked in a quiet voice. The young woman has never kissed anyone before, male or female. Perhaps she has kissed someone, if the incident with Axum counted. She became briefly anxious but soon recovered when she heard the soft timbre of Kathryn`s voice and the warm breath on her cheek. This was Kathryn Janeway, the woman. Kathryn, the woman full of emotions, not the steely, emotionless Starship captain. She Kathryn, her girlfriend and soon to be lover. She sounded so adorable. It made her want to do more than kiss the redhead.

"Kathryn, if i undressed you, would you be agreeable to the idea?" Seven asked with an equally soft tone.

"Yes, Annika. I would be disappointed if you didn`t!" Janeway continued to hold the other woman within the embrace. She felt Seven`s arms go around her waist. Kathryn felt secure.

 

The women simply pressed their lips to each other for a moment then let go. They hugged each other and delighted in the warmth and security they felt from each other. They stood there for a few moments then started to gently sway to the soft music. The song soon ended but the women continued to hold on to each other and sway to the secret song which was only known to lovers. Kathryn leaned her head on Seven`s shoulder while Seven hid her face in Kathryn`s red locks. 

 

In another plane of existence, Q was watching the two strong willed humans. He could not believe that the prank he played on Kathryn by releasing sheep in her quarters would actually work to bring the two women together. 

"Are you watching those bipedals, again, Hun?" The female Q asked her partner.

"Yes, it`s interesting to see Kathy take off that command mask she loves so much. At least she will loosen up a bit. Seven years away from her home will not weigh so much on her shoulders now."

"I agree. I have another plan. Maybe we should help her get home faster but we should involve someone else."

"What do you have in mind?" Male Q asked.

"We should get her future, older self from that other timeline help her get home! Then we get the senior Janeway to destroy the Borg then bring her here in the Continuum." The female Q said mischievously.

"Darling, that`s a great idea! Mwa!" He kissed the female Q on the cheek.

 

THE END.


End file.
